Alex (character)
Alex, also known as TheLinkMissing on his YouTube channel, is a member of the Moon Children who seemingly defected and was intent on exposing their secrets. Prior to the First Cycle, he was described as the Moon Children's "greatest warrior," and is the lone wolf mentioned in Vampire The Masquerade: Bloodlines - Rosa. History Prologue Alex was hinted at by Prototype: All Consume Kills (Warning: Extremely Graphic), the second video uploaded to Jadusable's YouTube channel. The video showed Alex Mercer, the protagonist of Prototype, performing consume kills on pedestrians. The subject matter of the game foreshadows several details, such as Luna's prophecy and the "blackout" described by the Moon Children, symbolized by Alex Mercer's amnesia. Moon Children Arc Members in the guestbook area of youshouldnthavedonethat.net briefly discuss the blackout and Alex's whereabouts, but nobody could give an answer. Emails from Ifrit confirmed that Alex went missing after the blackout. Just as the countdown timer on Ben's contact page neared its end, a video of Link playing the Song of Time was uploaded by TheLinkMissing, who was later found to be Alex. During the Second Cycle, Alex's contact page was found. It contained the text, "another who knows of them, chooses.... mask....sends aid.... fallen.... vehement.....diety.... he is alone against them sic." Text that was found on the pre-protected The Truth page showed that someone had betrayed the Moon Children, as Duskworld23's message said that "it is imperative we find him and silence him before he can reveal our intentions," and Alex is implied to be who this referred to. Shortly before the Second Cycle ended, a user played the Song of Healing, which is believed to have led to a video depicting the demise of Link by Dark Link, symbolizing the death of Alex, posted during the Third Cycle. A response was prepared quickly, in which Link is revived by a fairy, and his revival was confirmed by continue. Another user played the Sonata of Awakening shortly afterward, which was followed by huntyoudown.wmv, posted from Jadusable's channel, which shows Dark Link slowly exiting the Temple of Time with Navi at his side; this video most likely meant that Alex had gone missing once again. Weeks later, users discovered the numbered files within youshouldnthavedonethat.net. Among them was mhftt.txt, which mentioned that Alex, our "link," was the only thing standing between us and BEN and that he was no longer around to serve that purpose. Hubris Arc Users discovered an account belonging to Alex in the Tenor group on Within Hubris. Personality Nothing is known about Alex's personality. Appearances * Prologue ** Vampire The Masquerade: Bloodlines - Rosa (mentioned) ** Prototype: All Consume Kills (Warning: Extremely Graphic) (predicted) * Moon Children Arc ** fj6rt ** Alex's contact page ** ... ** SAVING ALEX.MP4 ** continue ** mhftt.txt * Hubris Arc ** Within Hubris Notes * Alex is one of two characters to share qualities with Alex Hall, his being the name. The other is Jadusable, who shares his personality. Category:Moon Children Arc Category:Hubris Arc Category:Characters Category:Missing characters Category:Moon Children